


懲罰

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	懲罰

回到家門一關上，Eddy就一把將Brett壓在門上，Brett大力的撞上門板發出不小的聲響，他吃痛地皺起眉，Eddy則趁他不注意時將腿插入Brett的兩腳間，使他無法從中逃離，那是個尷尬的位置，Brett的性器緊貼著Eddy的大腿。

同時，Eddy的雙手也沒有閒著，他的左手摟上Brett的腰肢並緩慢的上下游移，右手則撫摸著大腿，偶爾壞心眼的輕捏一下。

Brett的外套領口早被拉開露出白皙的脖頸，Eddy的頭埋在Brett的頸間大力吸吮、親吻著，散發出彷彿要將Brett的味道汲取而盡般的兇狠。

回過神的Brett只得一臉無奈的側頭看向戀人，但從他的角度只能看見Eddy毛茸茸的髮頂，Eddy滾燙的氣息噴上他的耳朵跟頸部，有些癢癢的，他猜他的耳根一定紅了，他將視線轉向天花板，伸手回抱住Eddy。

漸漸地Eddy的動作從吸吮變成了輕咬，擋在Brett兩腿間的腳也慢慢向前擠壓，並有意無意的在Brett的檔部磨蹭著，棉褲的材質並不薄但布料柔軟，被碰觸的感覺非常明顯。

「哈啊......Eddy......」

Brett抓緊了Eddy的外套，低頭看向兩人相貼的檔部及大腿，Eddy的緊逼使他不自覺的微微踮起腳，變成像是他跨坐在Eddy腿上的姿勢，熱度開始向下腹集中，他漸漸有了反應，刺激並不大，但緩慢的磨蹭撫摸累積起來也會變成快感，讓他貪婪的想要更多。

原本隔著衣物在Brett腰部游移的手也從衣服下襬探入，毫無阻礙的摩娑著Brett光滑的腰背，Eddy的大手慢慢下移到膚色與灰色的交界，本該按弦的手指探入，勾起內褲頭，"啪－"彈了回去，Brett縮了一下，接著Eddy第二次勾起內褲頭，又"啪－"地彈了回去。

Brett感到疑惑，Eddy是第一次這麼做，他不知道這是Eddy從哪學來的新招數還是他發現的新情趣，又或是其他的什麼，他不知道也不打算知道，偶爾的驚喜反而更有趣。

Eddy的手已經探入Brett的褲中，隔著內褲搓揉著他柔軟的臀瓣，有時又在那隱密的縫隙中上下滑動，滑得Brett心癢難耐。

「嘶－－－」Brett突然發出了一聲吃痛的悶哼，Eddy咬住了他的脖頸，以大力卻不至於出血的力度，他皺著眉再次側頭看向Eddy，這次依然只能看到那毛茸茸的腦袋。

Eddy就像一隻飢渴已久的野獸，在抓捕到獵物後就不會輕易放開，直至將他吞吃入腹。

過去溫柔細密的親吻被狂暴的啃咬取代，Brett知道Eddy這是打翻醋桶了，同時也很清楚這次理虧的是他，所以他放任Eddy的肆意妄為。明明該對Eddy感到抱歉，卻又覺得這樣有些粗暴的Eddy也別有一番風味。

牙齒陷在肉裡的感覺鮮明，「肯定會留下痕跡吧。」Brett如此想著。

Eddy鬆口後又像動物輕舔傷口般舔拭著自己方才留下的痕跡，在白皙肌膚上盛開的鮮紅花朵，Eddy似乎很滿意。跟嘴上放緩的動作相反，Eddy的手腳反而越發得意忘形起來。

揉捏著Brett臀肉的手再度往下，手指勾起內褲角後就探了進去，避開那微微歙合著的孔穴徑直來到會陰處，先是像按摩一般的按壓然後又以極輕柔的動作打著轉。

「嗚嗯！」突如其來的刺激讓Brett倒吸一口氣並瞬間直起了身子，雙手也緊抓住Eddy的手臂。

Eddy的腿除了輕微的擠壓著Brett的檔部外，時而上下蹭動時而左右摩擦，宛如要用腿描繪出Brett性器的形狀一樣。

「哈......嗯......」Brett的嘴裡開始溢出些許細微呻吟，Eddy的呼吸也變得粗重急促起來，兩人緊貼的胸膛更是快速的起伏著。

過程中Brett也開始不由自主的挺動腰部，貼著Eddy的大腿磨蹭，他已經完全勃起了，撐起的棉褲緊繃的難受，他想要快點從Eddy手上得到解放、想跟他享受屬於兩人的歡愉，他能感受到Eddy貼在他腿根的分身也已經硬到不行，雖然在床以外的地方做愛很刺激，但在與外界只有一門之隔的玄關做果然還是不太妙吧？

「Eddy......哈......我們去床上好不好？」

Brett說完後Eddy便停下了所有動作，他從Brett的身上離開，失去Eddy溫度的Brett瞬時感到滿身的空虛，他看向Eddy有些發紅的臉，鏡片下的眼睛充滿被強壓的慾火，那即使被壓下仍熊熊燃燒的火焰，只要一碰觸便會馬上被吞噬。那因忍耐而顯得嚴肅的神情，在Brett眼裡說有多性感就有多性感。

「不好，這是給你的懲罰。」本就低沉磁性的嗓音因壓抑著情慾而有些沙啞。

說完話Eddy就轉身離去，只留Brett一人挺著梆硬的性器呆立在玄關，突起前端的灰色漸漸變深，Brett看著在面前甩上的廁所門，只覺得這一切都過於荒唐，他有好多話想說卻如鯁在喉，最後也只憋出了兩個字。

「......什麼！？」


End file.
